Path to Recovery
by WritingWriter315
Summary: It has been almost a year since the battle. Every one has seemed to move on, why can't Harry?
1. Chapter 1

Harry laid in the bed that once belonged to his godfather. It was almost a year ago that he has faced Voldemort. He has been staying at Number 12, despite Mrs. Weasley's demands to stay at the Burrow. Harry wanted to. Especially because of Ginny, but he felt compelled to call Number 12 home. With most of the Death Eaters dead or in Azkaban, he had little worries for any unwelcome guests. Harry looked around at Sirius's permanently decorated room. Silence resonated through the empty house. Kreacher had preferred to stay at Hogwarts. Harry knew the raft of shit he would get from Hermione if he denied his request. He didn't really mind that much anyway.

Harry's mind drifted back to that night, as it often did. He wondered how things could have been different. He felt the most remorse for Tonks and Lupin. Obviously for Teddy's sake, but it also meant any living trace of his father was gone. Harry knew it was him that should be caring for Teddy, not Mrs Weasley, even if she was glad to have someone to look after once more. Ginny was just finishing her final year. Ron and Hermione had found a place a few blocks away. Harry thought more of Ginny. Their relationship had not returned after the battle. Despite spending nearly every day with her the past summer, it seemed as though neither let the other get too close. Harry wanted to let her back in, he wanted to so badly. But he just couldn't. It was as though is subconscious did everything possible to prevent it. He knew Ginny needed him, maybe more than he needed her. With the death of Fred and Percy so recent, he knew she needed someone. It was his fault they were dead. No one had to die. Harry was the Chosen-One. He had himself thoroughly convinced he made for a horrible one.

"FILTHY BLOOD-TRAITOR!" Harry heard Mrs. Black screech from downstairs.

"Shut up you hag," Ron's voice could be heard as the curtains where closed. "HARRY!! I know you're in here somewhere."

"Yeah I'm up here. I'm coming down." Harry dragged himself out of the bed and dragged down the stairs. Harry remembered it was spring vacation for Hogwarts so he imagined Hermione was with him. He figured it would be wise to throw on a shirt for her sake. He reached the bottom step and was face to face with a very shiny ring conveniently placed on Hermione's left hand.

"He asked me Harry! Can you believe it?" Hermione squealed with joy.

"Never woulda guessed he got the balls to do it. Congrats you guys." Harry smiled weakly. Engaged? It hasn't even been a year. "Have you told your mum yet?" Harry knew Mrs Weasley would be more accepting of Hermione then she was of Phlegm or Fleur rather.

"Not yet. You're the first to know," Ron smiled. He wasn't sure how he got the balls either, but boy he was glad he did.

"I'm honored." Harry continued to smile, though it was hard. They both looked so happy. Could he blame them though? Maybe he could.

"You know Harry, its spring vacation. Ginny is back home," Ron suggested casually. Normally he would cringe at the thought of his little sister near any guy, but in the few short months she and Harry where together he'd never seen his best friend or his sister so happy. Harry needed to be happy. Harry still looked up at Ron rather quizzically. He didn't think Ron ever completely approved.

"Yeah Harry, I'm sure Mrs. Weasley would love to give you more food then you know what to do with," said Hermione.

Harry pondered for a moment. He could do with some home cooked food. With Kreacher not here he had to come up with food for himself. He never once paid attention to Mrs. Weasley's cooking and was at a total loss. Then there was Ginny. God would he love to see her. "Yeah I guess I could come by."

"That's the spirit mate." Ron smiled. "We are headed there now. Although I don't know if you want to be there for the storm that is my mum when she finds out about us."

Author's note: Well this was my first attempt at writing fan fiction. I hope you enjoyed my progress so far. Please comment, criticize! And as usual, I do not own these characters, just borrowing. =)


	2. Chapter 2

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!" Mrs. Weasley screeched. Ron cringed. Usually when his whole name was used, whatever was coming next wasn't good. Molly's face was an odd mix of emotions. She didn't know whether to hit Ron or hug him till morning. She grabbed his face, "Oh Ron. My boy's all grown up."

"Mum," Ron managed word through his very squished face.

Molly relaxed her death grip on Ron's face, "Oh my, sorry dear." She let go of Ron and turned to Hermione. Tears welled up in her big, brown eyes. "Come here love." Mrs. Weasley grabbed Hermione and hugged her with all her might. Hermione tried to move an arm to return the hug, but they seemed to be plastered between her sides and Molly's arms.

Ginny and Harry stayed safely in a corner. He knew Ginny was close. She knew Harry was close. Ginny leaned over and whispered, "Harry, let's get out of here before we get involved." Molly was talking about wedding plans. Or at least that's what Ginny thought she was saying. She was talking so fast she's not sure anyone could understand. She grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him out the back door. She felt him tug gently away from her hand as soon as they stepped outside. She had no choice but to let go. They started walking.

"So…" started Harry, "How are things at Hogwarts." He was trying to not be so awkward.

Ginny sighed. "I'm going crazy. My N.E.W.T.S are almost here. Thankfully we won our last Quidditch game. I don't know how you handled being captain." Ginny noticed Harry's very apparent disinterest in the answer to his question. She stopped. "Are you all right Harry?"

"Uh. Oh, yeah. I'm fine." Harry lied.

"I don't believe you Harry." She turned and faced him. Last summer she didn't put her foot down for him, but enough was enough. She knew she wanted to give them a go one more time. But it couldn't happen while he moped around like Niffler with no gold.

"Well you should, Ginny." Harry didn't mean to sound quite so harsh. But for whatever reason he couldn't help it.

Ginny sighed. This demanding approach clearly wasn't working. "Harry, I'm sorry. I know you've been through a lot. Believe me, we all have. But acting like this doesn't change a thing." She forced him to meet her eyes as she said this.

"Ginny, I…" Harry trailed off. Why was it so hard to be nice to her? Why couldn't he just spit it all out? _I love you Ginny._ Four seemingly simple words. "I don't want to talk about it." He finished firmly. Before she could drill him further, he turned and headed back to the house.

Ginny just stood and watched as he continued up to the hill. She couldn't help but to think of their first kiss. Ironically enough she probably would have kissed him had he not beat her to it. She thought more of their time together. The stolen moments alone in the Room of Requirement. The nights sitting in the common room, talking about anything and everything. That was what Ginny missed the most. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes. What if things were different. Would it be her in there telling mum she was the one engaged? She never thought in a million years the idea of marriage would appeal to her. But here she was, standing her yard, crying because it was Ron and not her.

_Author's note: Sorry so short. I had intended to make this a longer chapter, but I liked where it ended. Comments are much appreciated. _


End file.
